Harry Potter and The Painting of Sorrow
by rachusa91
Summary: Harry can't wait to get back to Hogwarts after a long and tedious summer with the Dursleys, that is until he gets a letter...a letter that will change the rest of his time at hogwarts. *~*people, this is my first fiction so please review it and make comme


Harry Potter and the Painting of Sorrow  
  
All characters are property of J.K.Rowling  
  
Chapter 1- The Letter  
  
Harry couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts after a torturous summer with the Dursley's. The smell of the feast and the sight of the Gryffindor House's common room made him wish he could use his magic to fly back to Hogwarts right now and stay with Hagrid, the gamekeeper, until the school year began in a week.  
  
At first when Harry had enjoyed threatening to use magic on his spoilt cousin and his mean aunt and uncle, but they soon found out that it was against the rules at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry to use magic when not at school. So Harry was now back to being bullied and bossed by the only family he had- his aunt Petunia, his uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley.  
  
Harry was sure his friends, Hermione and Ron, would be having a great summer. Ron especially, during the first summer break after Harry's first year at Hogwarts, Harry had been locked up by his aunt and uncle. Ron and his brothers had flown their father's car to come and save him. Harry had spent the rest of the summer staying with Ron's family, The Weasleys. He would never forget their house; it was all controlled by magic. Harry would give anything to be able to spend just one summer with the Weasley's again.  
  
Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sharp knock on the door of the cupboard under the stairs, where Harry slept.  
  
"Get out here, boy. Breakfast is ready, get the mail on your way to the table." Came uncle Vernon's voice through the door.  
  
Harry dragged himself out of his bed, though you couldn't really call it a bed. It was more a slab of stone that he was forced to sleep on. He cautiously opened the door, looking around before stepping outside incase Dudley was hiding somewhere ready to smash his fist in Harry's face. Luckily today Dudley's bacon, sausage and eggs seemed to be keeping him busy.  
  
He went to the door where a pile of letters lay on the mat. Harry picked them up and skimmed through them to see if Hermione or Ron had sent him any more letters. One caught Harry's eye, it had the Hogwarts emblem on the back. He looked at the front, 'Harry Potter, the Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey'. "It must be the list for my school supplies this year" Harry thought. He quickly went to his 'room' before going to breakfast and put the letter on his bed, he would read it later.  
  
As usual Harry's breakfast was oatmeal with a glass of water. While Dudley, sitting across the table from Harry, sat on his big bum stuffing his face with all kinds of foods. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were all over their "Itty Bittly Dudlekins" as usual. It made Harry want to throw up right there and then. He quickly ate his breakfast and left then room.  
  
When back in his own cupboard he decided to see what this year's supplies were going to cost. Of course cost wasn't a problem for Harry. When his parents had died from the attack of the most feared wizard, named Voldemort, they had left Harry with a lot of money in the Wizards bank, Gringots. This wasn't money that Harry could use in Surrey though, it was wizard money.  
  
Harry opened the white envelope and took out the letter enclosed. He scanned through the supply list- books, a cauldron, dragon ears, skunk spray; the list went on and on. "This year is going to take a bit more time that usual to gather my supplies at Diagon Alley." Harry said to himself. He was about to throw the envelope in the trash when another piece of paper fell to the ground. Harry slowly unfolded it, wondering what it could be. He read the start of the letter and his jaw began to drop, he dropped the paper in shock.  
  
The letter was typed out in a neat font and at the bottom of the letter the Ministry of Magic had signed their names. Harry read the letter through again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.  
Dear Hogwarts Students, It is our regret to inform you that, the former headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore has passed away. We or any one else are not sure what caused his death, but we believe it was the act of a very powerful and dark wizard. Currently we are looking for someone to take Albus Dumbledore's place in Hogwarts, until we find that person; Professor McGonagall will take the position of headmistress for the time being. Once again we are very sorry for such a thing to happen so near to the start of term. Yours sincerely, The Ministry of Magic  
  
Harry couldn't believe it, he re-read the pat that caught his attention 'but we believe it was the act of a very powerful and dark wizard.' Harry knew a very dark and powerful wizard, Voldemort, the man who had killed both his parents and nearly Harry. Now he had probably killed Hogwarts greatest headmaster of all time. This meant two things for Harry; one- Voldemort must be getting stronger and two- without Dumbledore around to protect Harry, he was in great danger. Both these thoughts put together worried Harry. He remembered his best friend, Hermione, once saying "Don't worry Harry, with Dumbledore around you'll be fine." But now there was no Dumbledore and Harry wasn't fine. Suddenly Harry didn't feel quite as excited as he had been about going back to Hogwarts in about a week's time.  
So folks, what do u think.once again please review my story, I need loads of help to make it better!! I will continue it ASAP!! Thanx! 


End file.
